Another Ultimate Story
by JuuzouXIII
Summary: Poco después del saqueo al cuerpo de Junko debido a los Ultimate Despairs la fundación del futuro comienza su investigación para descubrir los secretos de sus memorias perdidas, cuando de la nada aparece una posible alumna de la institución. Makoto el primero que hace contacto con la desconocida sufre una explosión de recuerdos con un solo nombre en su lengua "Izumi".


"Aún recuerdo aquél sutil aroma dulce que emanaban sus cabellos blanquezinos, aún puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionando la frialdad de mi ser, de mi existir, obligándome a volverme distinta, a devolverme mi humanidad..." Makoto leía el texto quebrado, el papel color amarillo pastel con la tinta azul brillante impregnada en sus tejidos, sosteniendo con fuerza el papel en sus manos, aun no podía convencerse de que ella ya no estaba por aquí, a pesar de que ni siquiera la recordaba.

\- Naegi. - La penetrante voz de Kirigiri devolvió a Makoto a la realidad. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tus manos? - cuestionó con la misma frialdad que toqueteaba cuerpos muertos para obtener la mayor información posible, el molesto recuerdo movió el piso del joven.

\- Información, supongo. - Mencionó con su sonrisa torcida y su mirada de confusión, ni siquiera sabía a quién le pertenecía aquél trozo de papel, pero sentía que era fundamental para su investigación, es muchacha era un sí ante el caso de la loca Enoshima Junko, estaban ligadas, Makoto podía asegurarlo sin siquiera saber por qué. - ¿Puedes averiguar de quién es esto? Algo me dice que ella conoce a Junko. Conocía... - susurró girando la cabeza a otro lugar, había salido hace tan poco de aquél vago infierno por el cuál había pasado que aún no se acostumbraba a que todos sus amigos estuviesen muertos. Lo que más le dolía sin duda era tener de vuelta esas memorias y darse cuenta del único detalle que podría haberlos salvado. " Ikusaba... " su mente daba vueltas, mientras tanto Kirigiri cogía el trozo de papel de sus manos y lo examinaba.

\- La letra se me hace familiar, quizá si tuviese mi memoria de vuelta al cien por ciento podría decirte. - La muchacha alzo la vista, se fijo en la mirada llena de desesperación del Ultimate Hope, frunció levemente el ceño. - Naegi-kun, ¿Qué te ocurre? -Musitó la detective guardando el trozo de papel en su bolsillo. - Te veo acomplejado, ¿No seguirás así por Maizono?

Naegi negó rotundamente, su desesperación no se debía a lo que había vivido en aquél lugar ni a lo que tendría que vivir siendo un lienzo fácil para la tropa de Junko, lo que más le enloquecía era todo lo que había olvidado, gente que quizá amó, personas en quién confiaba, gente que... - Es de Mukuro. - Musitó con sorpresa, tomo las manos de Kirigiri y le sonrió con emoción. - Esa nota es de Ikusaba, es obvio. - murmuró lleno de alegría, mientras querella simplemente negaba.

\- Silencio Naegi-kun. - exclamó con calma la joven de cabello lavanda, el muchacho guardó silencio. - Hemos visto como nuestros amigos cayeron ante la desesperación gracias a dos chicas, no hay forma de demostrar que una de ellas realmente fuese buena. - La voz tajante de Kirigiri penetró el corazón de Naegi, quién poco a poco fue agachando se. Tenía razón en todo, Makoto no conseguiría demostrar que sus compañeros tenían buenas intenciones, por mucho que lo desease, por mucha esperanza que pusiera en ellos.

De un segundo a otro Hagakure interrumpió la fuerte discusión de los jóvenes con un grito de ayuda. Luego la voz de Alter Ego chilló aun más fuerte. "Chicooos" exclamó como si se le fuese a desinflar el pulmón que no tenía. Ambos salieron corriendo hace la habitación llena de aparatos tecnológicos, donde en medio yacía la computadora con el rostro de Alter Ego. Jadeantes los muchachos se posaron ante la pantalla, el trío admirando con desesperación esperando las noticias. "Vean la grabación en vivo de Hope's Peak Academy." varios murmullos del trío desentonaron ante la pantalla negra "¿Hay algo moviéndose? / ¡El fantasma de Enoshima viene a por nosotros! / No seas estú... El video corre." los tres posaron sus miradas en los pasillos vacíos de su antiguo hogar, lugar de varios homicidios, castigos, ejecuciones, la cuna de la esperanza que cayó ante la desesperación. "No hay nada loco aquí..." mencionaba Hagakure tratando de componerse, cuando Kirigiri apunto la pantalla con su guante morado oscuro. "Mirad ahí, una sombra. " Entre los tres se observaron nuevamente, Kirigiri tecleó rápidamente en la la pop que almacenaba a Alter, " ¿Nos podéis mostrar donde hay movimiento?" En ese momento la imagen casi viva del joven sonrió "Claro, fijaos bien, que no es fácil verle bien, es muy veloz. " La pantalla comenzó a transmitir varios lugares donde aquella sombra pasaba, pronto comenzaba a avanzar más lento lo que lo hacía verse más nítido. " ¿Es esa una falda?" Hagakure preguntó tapando se la boca, "Es muchacha. " musitó Makoto alzando las cejas, la ceñida figura vestida con una falda tipo escolar color azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero, zapatos largos con tacones muy similares a los de Kyoko, un cabello oscuro debido a la falta de luz en el lugar y por rostro utilizaba una máscara a mitad de cara. " ¿A dónde se dirige?" tecleó con rápidos la joven, Alter ego respondió sin dudarlo " Hacia la puerta roja. Busca a Junko de seguro. " todos se quedaron en silencio. "Mierda, otro de los Ultimate Despair, creí que los habíamos atrapados a todos." Musitó Hagakure con nerviosismo, ahí todos recordaron un importante detalle, Aoi se encontraba en el instituto investigando. Kirigiri se tensó y tecleó rápidamente. "¿Dónde se encuentra Asahina?" La pantalla se dividió y mostró a Asahina en el interior del cuarto de Fujisaki, todos suspiraron de alivio, mientras la desconocida ya había llegado a su destino.

Una vez en el cuarto rojo, la joven buscó incesantemente el cuerpo de Enoshima, hasta que por fin encontró al menos lo que quedaba de él, la chica tomó la falda hecha estropajos y la dejó caer, observó el cuerpo de la rubia y se agarró el cabello. "bzzzt... Bzzzt..." se escuchó por el parlante de la habitación, los monitores y las luces se encendían nuevamente, como si todos siguiesen allí vivos. "A-are Halo?" la voz chillona del oso hizo que la muchacha reaccionase mal, se tiró hacía atrás y de su cintura sacó un arma, una pistola negra brillante, la sujetaba con ambas manos y con el ceño fruncido. "¿Quién a...?" no terminó la frase cuando observó la cámara, se quitó lentamente la máscara y sonrió ladina, se escuchó un disparo y la señal se cortó. Los tres se tiraron levemente hacía atrás.

-... - el silencio reinó por varios minutos, hasta que Makoto lo quebró. - Necesito saber quién es ella. - Mencionó decidido. - Ella no es una Ultimate Despair. - Miro a los dos chicos a su lado. - Ella es buena, estoy seguro. - Luego se aproximó a Alter Ego para teclear "¿Puedes conseguir un reconocimiento facial?" La maquina asintió y comenzó a trabajar, pronto llegó Asahina con la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Oyeron los disparos? Usumi me trajó en un segundo, casi se me parte el corazón, ¿Qué era? ¿Era uno de ellos? - los tres chicos observaron a Asahina con seriedad, Makoto fue el único que quizó hablar.

\- No sabemos quién e... - "bip bip" el sonido interrumpió al joven, se aproximaron a Alter Ego quien entregó la información. "No hay nada sobre ella, no existe." mencionó entre sollozos al haber fracasado, todos bajaron la cabeza en son de derrota, hasta que volvió a hablar "Pero justo califica como candidata de la única que falta en la clase de los Ultimate Despair, ese año hubieron dos talentos iguales, fruto del experimento del Director Kirigiri, Hajime Hinata es el Ultimate Hope, también Ultimate Despair, algo salió mal ahí pero hay quienes no sufrieron nada malo, ella es la que falta." Naegi sonrió y habló con fuerza. - Es una Ultimate Hope... Pero, ¿Por qué las armas? - Se cuestionaba a si mismo, por lo que Alter Ego prosiguió. " En ese curso hubo un Ultimate Lucky, llamado Komaeda Nagito, hay información borrada de que era el más cercano a su compañera, al parecer Junko se esmeró en eliminar toda su existencia del mapa."

\- Es extraño, Junko debió haberla eliminado al ser la Ultimate Hope, ¿No es así? - Comentó Asahina un tanto nerviosa.

\- Tiene sentido. - Interrumpió Kirigiri. - Es como los motivos que nos daba en el juego, ¿Recuerdan? Ella debe ser un motivo también, por algo la mantuvo viva todo este tiempo. - Kirigiri comenzó a camir de un lado a otro con la mano en la barbilla, pensando. - Es por eso que ella volvió al lugar de la tragedia, ella es consciente de que Junko hizo algo malo con su persona, la utilizaba, quizá quería la venganza o... - Se acercó a la pantalla que cambiaba ahora con el movimiento de la chica en la oscuridad. - Se quiere comunicar con alguien. - Se volteó a ver a sus compañeros y con seriedad mencionó. - Se quiere comunicar con nosotros y con Komaeda. Ahora, alguien tiene que ir a enfrentara, tenemos que demostrarle que no es la única esperanza en este mundo, que hay mas como ella.

Makoto alzó la mano. - Yo iré. - mencionó con una sonrisa común y corriente.

Unos minutos más tardes los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, Naegi se retiraba a toda de velocidad con Monomi, ocultándose de los peligros que significaba salir de aquella pequeña guarida, podía oír la calma voz de Alter Ego a través del auricular en su oído izquierdo, quien le entregaría toda la información útil para el momento, ya bastante cerca de la escuela, Makoto inició su travesía a pie, hasta llegar a las puertas del enorme edificio, podía sentir por todo su cuerpo la melancolía ante la situación, años dentro de ese lugar, sus misterios que aun permanecían intactos, el joven suspiró sin remedio y entró, ya cerca del lugar de las habitaciones oyó los pasos fulminantes que estremecieron todo su cuerpo, y aquella penetrante voz que atravesó todo su pecho. - Makoto Naegi-kun. - la voz familiar hizo presencia en el lugar, la voz que provenía de las sombras. - Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu juego? ¿Te rompió de nuevo el corazón Maizono-chan? - La voz temblaba más de lo que debía, Naegi no respondía, no se atrevía, "Naegi-kun." la voz de Kirigiri lo calmó, lo devolvió a la cordura.

\- H-hola, ¿Quién eres? ¿La ultima...? - la joven le interrumpió bruscamente.

\- ¿Dónde tenéis a Komaeda? - Una joven con ojos celestes como el cielo, cabello rojo escarlata y mirada seria apuntaba a nuestro heroé con una pistola. Pegada a la cabeza del muchacho, la joven musitó nuevamente. - ¡¿ A dónde te llevasteis a mi Komaeda?!

Luego de ello, el mareo volvió, años de aprendizaje pasaron fugazmente ante los ojos del joven, volvió a su realidad, la voz era más familiar de lo necesario, aquella sutil voz juvenil era demasiado conocida, tanto que la reconoció y supo de quién se trataba inmediatamente, los ojos de Makoto divisaron nuevamente dos imágenes, la antigua ella y la nueva ella, eran amigos, buenos amigos, eran conocidos, parientes, eran casi hermanos y el sabía bien ahí lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Izumi-san? - la voz del joven resaltó ante el silencio.


End file.
